Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4+4(r-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 + {4(}\gray{r-8}{)} $ $ 4 + {4r-32} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 4r + {4 - 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 4r {-28}$ The simplified expression is $4r-28$